New members from hell
by amberluvron
Summary: When the KND accepts 5 new members they try to adjust to their new personalities. But when a huge dance is scheduled they need to get dates, and quick in order to find out what the DCFDCTL is planning. HUGE LOVE TRIANGLE. 19 210 37 46 58
1. Meet the NEW team members

~*~*~*~* Authors note: okay my Bio wouldn't let me put anything else in so I am going to list on of the member's profiles right here.  
  
Codename: Numbuh 10 Real Name: Heather Twang Specialization: hand to hand combat (even better than Numbuh Four) Favorite saying: Bring it on Looks: Tall and slender, peach skin, Hazel eyes, red hair, and always wears a light purple scarf around her waist, and a black baseball cap on her head. Interesting Fact: has a crush on Numbuh Four and used Numbuh 2 To make him jealous.  
  
ONTO THE STORY ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was an average Sunday morning but in the KND tree house everyone was rushing around trying to fix everything. Today was the day they would welcome 5 new members to their humble home and everyone was ready. The one thing they weren't ready for was when the doorbell rang. Numbuh Four ran to answer it but not before spitting on his hands so he could welcome whoever it was with a wet surprise. Swinging open the door he got a lot more than he bargained for. Standing in front of him was an absolutely gorgeous girl. She had long Chestnut hair that glowed in the sunlight and went perfectly flowing down her shoulders and over her Red and orange halter-top. Large black boots and a jean skirt completed the outfit and made him stand in awe for a few minutes. It was quite a surprise when she spoke.  
  
"Aren't you going to let me in," demanded the girl, but Numbuh Four could only stare.  
  
Finally Numbuh Three pushed him out of the way and greeted the girl in her usually bubbly manner.  
  
"HI," yelled Numbuh Three excitedly, "My name is Kuki Sandband, but you can call me Numbuh Three."  
  
"I'm Tammy Wentclof," The girl said in a disgusted voice, "But since I'm going to be working with you freaks then you can all me Numbuh 6"  
  
"If you don't want to be here," Numbuh Two asked, "Why did you sign up?"  
  
"You think I want to live with my parents," The girl asked, "I just needed to get out of the house for awhile."  
  
The others nodded like they understood.  
  
"My brother should be along soon," She said, rolling her eyes, "he's a little strange."  
  
Numbuh Five took her suitcases and offered to show her to her room, but Numbuh Four jumped at the chance to be alone with this girl. As the love struck boy and uninterested girl walked away the rest of the team turned to the door to welcome their next newcomer.  
  
The next one who walked through the door was a short and shrimpy boy, but they could see in his eyes he was very intelligent. He was jumping around and bubbling with excitement.  
  
"Hi," he said loudly, startling everyone, "My name is Patrick Wentclof, It is an honor to be free of that penitentiary my parents call a home and use human interaction to learn more about my own kind."  
  
Numbuh three laughed at all the big words the boy used. He was wearing a gray sweater over a white T-shirt and a pair of white shorts. He too had Brown hair but it was a little lighter than Tammy's.  
  
"I hereby dub you, Numbuh 7," Numbuh One said, not really bothering to keep talking because the boy was already bouncing around the room uncontrollably.  
  
Numbuh Three joined in and the two ran upstairs so he could see his new room..  
  
"I don't think Numbuh Five is quite ready for another guest," Numbuh Five said, shaking her head."  
  
"It's okay," Numbuh Two said, "Only three more to go."  
  
Everyone groaned as they heard the doorbell yet again.  
  
They opened the door to reveal a tall black boy, his eyes were downcast and he looked very nervous, Numbuh Five jumped up and began to talk to him in French. All the other KND members shook their heads. That's when Numbuh Five turned to them and started to explain.  
  
"He was my next door neighbor," she began, "When I still live in France."  
  
"Why isn't he talking," asked Numbuh Two.  
  
"He's just shy," Numbuh Five said.  
  
As in response the boy pulled his green baseball cap down more shielding his eyes as if he were afraid of the other members.  
  
"Why don't you tell us you name," asked Numbuh One.  
  
He mumbled something that they couldn't quite understand.  
  
"What was that," asked Numbuh One.  
  
"Andrew Kelley," came the boy's soft voice.  
  
"Come on Andrew," said Numbuh Five, "Numbuh Five gonna take you to your place to crash, dig?"  
  
The boy nodded and Numbuh Five began to lead him away from the main room.  
  
No sooner had they left than they heard the doorbell again. Flinging open the door they revealed a sandy haired blonde on the front porch, and their reaction was far from pleases.  
  
"IT'S ONE OF THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN," screamed Numbuh Two.  
  
"QUICK NUMBUH TWO," Numbuh one yelled back, "GET THE WEAPONS."  
  
The girl just laughed in response and shook her head.  
  
"My name is Jenna Forrest," the girl answered, "And I'm your new Numbuh Nine."  
  
"Oh," said Numbuh One, "You look so much like her."  
  
The girl laughed again  
  
The two boys looked her up and down and realized she did look like one of the DCFDTL, except she wore her hair back and crimped in a ponytail, and not to mention large gold hoop earrings. And her outfit was anything but delightful, it had the words "THIS IS TO THOSE WHO WISH ME WELL," and on the back it said, "AND THOSE WHO DON'T CAN GO TO HELL." The shirt was a black color and the lettering was gold. It went nicely with a pair of black jeans.  
  
"Come on," said Numbuh One, "I'll take you upstairs."  
  
As they left Numbuh Four came bounding down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Numbuh Two," Numbuh Four asked, "Is the welcome wagon over."  
  
"No," Numbuh Two said, "One more."  
  
It was at that moment that the door broke down and a girl came stomping in. Her black baseball cap was falling off and her red hair was a mess. She had on an army shirt and pants with a light purple scarf tied around her waist. Her eyes scanned the room for a moment and landed on Numbuh Four.  
  
"He's kinda cute," she thought.  
  
"I'm Numbuh 10, she said, "My name is Heather Twang and if you make fun of it I'll whoop your ass so hard your great great great grandmother will feel it."  
  
She then stormed past them upstairs.  
  
The others could only stare; this was going to be a long next few years. 


	2. Broken Heart

Numbuh Six and Numbuh Two were playing video games, Numbuh's Eight, Five, Three, Seven, Four, Ten, and Nine were sitting on the floor playing cards and blasting an evanescence song from the radio. Suddenly the code red alert alarm went off.  
  
"Oh Boy," said Numbuh Seven, "My first mission."  
  
"Let's go," shouted Numbuh Five as they headed off to find Numbuh One.  
  
When they were all assembled in front of him Numbuh One began his explanation of the problem.  
  
"I just got word that there will be a big dance in town 3 days from now," Numbuh One began, "it's a formal dance and the DCFDTL will be attending, not hosting, this so called dance. We have to go and cover them, to make sure they don't do anything funny."  
  
"Sounds stupid," said Numbuh Six.  
  
"Is this gonna be just like that last dance," Numbuh Five asked, "Nothing happened then."  
  
Numbuh One had never told anyone what had really happened at that dance and how they had all been brainwashed, instead he continued to talk.  
  
"Unfortunately," he said, "It's date only, so we need to partner up."  
  
Numbuh Four smiled and reached for Numbuh Three's hand, but then he remembered something. Looking across the room he saw Numbuh Six, her arms crossed and her blue tank top dangerously low on her shoulders.  
  
He took a gulp and started to twiddle his thumbs. As soon as Numbuh One was done with the lecture he walked across the room and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh," she said, "It's you."  
  
"Yea," he said nervously, "Look In case you didn't know, my name is Wallabee Beatles."  
  
"I knew," she answered coolly, "what do you want." "Look there this dance and all," he began, but was cut off by Numbuh Six.  
  
"Are you trying to ask me out," she asked, not showing any emotion.  
  
"Well, yea," he said, "Do you mind."  
  
She shook her head, her chestnut hair still staying in a perfect hairdo.  
  
"I get that a lot," she answered.  
  
"So is that a yes," he inquired, avoiding eye contact with the intimidating girl.  
  
"That's a yes," she said.  
  
"Great," he yelled, surprising the girl, "Can't wait."  
  
He then ran off and the girl shook her head silently laughing.  
  
Numbuh Ten sat in her room, wondering about this dance. Amybe she should ask Numbuh Four out. Then maybe again, she shouldn't. She liked his attitude, his looks, and him all together. Was this love, she wondered silently? She had never felt this way, EVER. She had closed herself away from the world since the death of her parents and joined the KND to try and forget her once perfect life. But this boy made her feel what she never felt before, that was it, she had made up her mind, she was going to ask him. Waling downstairs she saw Numbuh Four humming happily, she walked over to him.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Hey mate," he said in a cherry way, his accent starting to show, "What's new in Numbuh Ten's life."  
  
"well you know this dance," She started.  
  
"Oh, yea," he said, "Sounds great, huh."  
  
"Would you like to go with me."  
  
Numbuh Four spun around and stared at this girl in disbelief.  
  
"I can't," he said, "I'm going with Numbuh Six."  
  
"Oh," she said, hiding her tears, "I understand."  
  
With that she spun away from the blonde boy and ran up the stairs, crying all the way. On the way up she bumped into Numbuh Two....  
  
~*~*~*~* Please R+R ~*~*~*~* 


	3. The dance

Numbuh Ten froze in her tracks and smiled at Numbuh Two.  
  
"How would you like to go to the dance with me," Numbuh Ten asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Numbuh One was feeling very confident in himself; all of the KND had managed to find dates within the organization, now they could go and spy on the DCFDTL. He was going with Numbuh Nine, Numbuh Five was going with Numbuh Eight, Numbuh Ten was going with Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three was going with Numbuh Seven, and Numbuh Four was going with Numbuh Six. He had to admit that he was more than a little surprised when Numbuh Four reported that he was going with Numbuh Six, maybe he should pay her a visit. Suddenly he heard a girl singing. He began to walk toward the direction of her room and realized that it was Numbuh Ten.  
  
"Do you believe in love after love," he heard Numbuh Ten's voice belting out the popular Cher song.  
  
He took a step toward her.  
  
"Hello Numbuh Ten," he said in a bright and upright way.  
  
"Oh, hi," she answered back.  
  
"How are you."  
  
"Fine, Fine."  
  
Her reassurance was a weak one though and Numbuh One immediately saw through it. But he left her alone and started to walk toward the commission room. This dance was already taking all his energy, and the night wasn't even there yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* The Dance ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone seemed to be having a great time; people were laughing and dancing, and even kissing. The KND waltzed in as if they belonged and grabbed a table that could fit all ten people. Numbuh One noticed Numbuh Four had his arm around Numbuh Six's shoulder and mimicked the gesture to Numbuh Nine. Suddenly a slow song came on.  
  
"Let's go," said Numbuh Three, pulling Numbuh Seven from his seat.  
  
The other couples were starting to follow when they saw the DCFDTL. The blonde girl with a tall and attractive boy, and the others were standing together whispering, it was the first time they had ever seen them separated. The boy pulled the Delightful child onto the floor and began to wrap his arms around her, for now the KND let their guard down and began to dance. Numbuh Two waited for Numbuh Ten to stand up from the table and dance, but following her gaze he could see she was only interested in Numbuh Four and Numbuh Six who were dangerously close on the dance floor.  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the dance the delightful blonde girl was walking toward their limo ahead of the others, Numbuh Six tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"hey," she said, "That boy your dancing with was really cute."  
  
"He is isn't he," she replied, giggling slightly and turning red.  
  
"You seem really cool," Numbuh Six said.  
  
"Thanks," the girl said, "You too."  
  
"Maybe we could hang out some time....."  
  
"Dolores," the girl finished, "and yea, I'd like that."  
  
Smiling Nubuh Six then and there stared at Numbuh Ten for a minute, but Numbuh Ten was staring at Numbuh four, HER DATE!!!!!  
  
She stomped up to her and spun her around.  
  
"YOU BITCH," she screamed, "HE'S MY DATE."  
  
"I'm sorry," cried Numbuh Ten.  
  
"YOU SHOULD BE," she yelled, "YOU DIRTY WHORE, STAY AWAY FROM HIM."  
  
It was then Numbuh Six decided to stomp off leaving Numbuh Ten in tears. 


End file.
